


The Pianist

by ladyoftheimagines



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hey Jude, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoftheimagines/pseuds/ladyoftheimagines
Summary: The Winchester boys go to a hotel looking meet with Crowley, and end up staying long enough for Sam to get acquainted with the pianist
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 4





	The Pianist

The Boys:

“You sure Crowley’s here?” The oldest Winchester, Dean, asked. The pair stepped through the doors and we’re surprised by how fancy it was.

“Seems like his style.” The youngest, Sam, said.

“There’s a freaking girl playing piano here.” Dean stated. Sam turned to look at the girl practically hidden in the corner, banging away at the keys.

“She’s pretty good.” He said.

“Well were not here for her.” Dean said, sounding a little regretful.

“Yea, let’s get Crowley and get out.” Sam said. They both headed for the elevators, nobody daring to stop them. Hitting the button for the penthouse they stood, somewhat awkwardly, with the others inside.

Soon enough they arrived and stepped into the living room. Guns drawn, they were prepared for the worst. But as they searched every room there was no sign of anyone.

“You see him?” Dean called to his brother.

“Check this out.” He sighed, handing him a piece of paper.

Moose, Squirrel. I’ll be with you shortly. Until then, try not to break anything. -Crowley

“Son of a bitch.” Dean groaned.

‘So what, do we just wait for him here?“ Sam asked.

“Well, it’s a step up.“Dean shrugged. Plopping down in the sofa, took a little chocolate from a bowl on the coffee table.

"I’ll go get our stuff then.” Sam sighed. Dean tossed him the keys to the impala and he left. When he got back down to the lobby he listened to the piano. It was basically the same as before, only now someone was singing. He turned and that’s when he saw her.

(Y/N):

You were playing the piano as usual, a side job, when two men walked through the door. It would have stayed an average day if they had been wearing suites instead of plaid. Or if you hadn’t noticed the guns hidden in their waist bands. But when they walked past the front desk and into the elevator without pulling them out, you just chalked it up to a trick of the light.

You started playing a new song. Sometimes, the hotel would encourage you to sing. Saying that your voice was ‘soothing’ and ‘pleasing to the ear’. So you sang one of my favorites and got lost in the music.

You’d gotten so into it that you didn’t notice one of the men come back downstairs. You didn’t even notice him sit in the closest chair and listen. It wasn’t until you finished and he started clapping that you jumped back into reality.

“That’s was awesome.” He complimented.

“Thanks,” You said, blushing a little.

“What song was that?” He asked, tucking some of his long hair behind his ear.

“Gravity,” You stated “by Sara Bareilles.”

“It sounded really good.” He smiled and extended his hand “I’m Sam by the way.”

“(Y/N).” You said, shaking his hand.

“Do you work here?”

“Every night.”

“I guess I’ll be seeing you around then.”

“I guess so.” With a last smile, he turned and walked out the doors. You returned to playing and pretended not to notice when he walked in again. He waited till you looked at him to wave a little.

I think he’s the nicest person I’ve ever seen in this building.

The Boys:

Days had turned into weeks and neither brother was complaining. Dean had managed to pick up a lot of girl with the hotel being basically in the heart of the town. And Sam, Sam was getting to know the girl on the piano. He would go and hang out with her every night. Sometimes she would even teach him a little something

“I’ll be back later.” Sam announced to his brother.

“Where do you keep going every night?” Dean asked. He wasn’t oblivious to his brother’s actions and was getting suspicious.

“Just, out.” He answered. Sam knew that if he told Dean about her, he’d just be reminded about how they couldn’t be together. And whether or not they could, he was having fun. Without another word, he stepped into the elevator and left. 

Of course, she was there and basically waiting for him. She smiled as he walked over, wearing his usual plaid and many layers.

“Hey Sam.” She greeted him.

“Hey (Y/N) .” He smiled “Think you could give me another lesson?”

“Sure, come sit.” She said, patting the space next to her “Wanna try a song?”

“Sure, you pick.” He shrugged.

“We could start off easy. It can’t be a kiddy song though. It has to to be a normal one. Let’s try Chandelier, by Sia.”

She showed him exactly where to press his fingers, making sure he played the right notes. While he played, she started to sing. He faltered for a second, memorized best her voice.

What they both failed to notice, was Dean. He was leaning on a nearby wall, watching the two. He smiled at how his brother looked at her. He knew that he was in deep because once upon a time, he’d looked at a girl just like that.

(Y/N):

“That was awesome Sam.” You said. He smiled and thanked you.

“Your a great teacher.” He said.

“I doubt it.” You laughed. You noticed a man staring at the two of you from across the room and cut Sam off.

“2 O'clock. We’re being watched.” He turned to look and groaned.

“Does this happen to you often?” You laughed.

“No,” He chuckled “that’s my brother.”

“Oh, then why doesn’t he just come over?” You asked.

“Cause he’s Dean.” He laughed. Grabbing his hand you stood.

“Introduce me.” You told him, dragging him over

“Hey Sammy.” His brother smirked “Who’s your friend.”

“This is (Y/N).” He said, hesitantly “She’s the pianist.”

“Nice to meet you.” You smiled, shaking his hand.

“Nice to meet you to. I’m Dean,” He smiled “I don’t think I’ve ever really heard you play.”

“You want me to play something?” You asked.

“Your don’t have to.” “Sure.”

Looking between the two of them you laughed a little.

“I think I’ve got just the right song for you.” You said. They both followed back to the piano and you sat facing them.

“What kind of music do you like?” You asked

“Classic rock.” Dean answered.

“Well, I don’t know about rock but this song is classic.” You said. “It’s kinda geared to how I see you right now. You look like you’ve seen alot of stuff. So, yea, I guess that’s it for the explanation. Here goes.”

Turning away from them, you started to play, singing along.

Hey Jude, don’t make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better

Hey Jude, don’t be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better

And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain  
Don’t carry the world upon your shoulders  
For well you know that it’s a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

Hey Jude, don’t let me down  
You have found her, now go and get her  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better

So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin  
You’re waiting for someone to perform with  
And don’t you know that it’s just you, hey Jude, you’ll do  
The movement you need is on your shoulder  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah yeah

Hey Jude, don’t make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her under your skin  
Then you’ll begin to make it  
Better better better better better better, oh

Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude

The Boys:

He couldn’t believe it. She was playing that song. The song that he had always heard when he was young. That song that she used to sing to him. That song that he’d been refusing to listen to. And she didn’t even realize it.

Her voice even sounded somewhat the same. He wanted to leave but he couldn’t. That song did things to him that he couldn’t explain. By the time she was finished, there were tears streaking his face and he was just crying. No sound was being made but, never the less, he was still crying.

“Holy crap.” She said when she turned to look at them. Dean wiped at his face violently. She was kneeling next to him in seconds, sputtering apologies and muttering some profanities.

“I’m fine.” He said, waving it off.

“What happened?” Sam asked.

“Forget it, I’m fine.” He insisted.

“Was it the song?” (Y/N) asked. He looked into her eyes, big and filled with concern. Slowly, he nodded

“Oh god I’m so sorry.” She said “I didn’t realize that was a trigger for you.”

“It’s okay.” He assured her “There was no way for you to know. I’m fine.”

“To make it up to you, tell Joe at the bar that (Y/N) said your drinks are on her tonight.” She offered.

“Well if your offering.” He chuckled.

“It’d be my pleasure.” She laughed,

“I’ll see guys you later.” He said, giving them a small wave before heading over to the bar.

“Well, you sure made an impression.” Sam joked.

“I always fuck up.” she groaned.

“You didn’t fuck up.” Sam sighed “Our mom used to sing that when we were little.”

“She died didn’t she?” She asked and he nodded. “God, I should’ve just taken a request.”

“Why don’t you come up?” Sam offered.

“Up?” She asked, confused.

“To our room.” He said “Not for like, sex or something. Just to, relax a little.”

“Why not.” She shrugged “It beats walking home.”

“Great.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my first few fics, and while I don't hate it now, the choice to write out an entire song is now something I wish i'd never done because it's annoying


End file.
